His Angel
by debategeeketc
Summary: A series of Destiel one-shots/drabbles/etc. When Dean and Cas are together, things get a little hot & sexy. Reviews would be wonderful!
1. A Drunken Confession

****Author's Note****

 **This is the first Destiel smut I've written, though I've read more than I'd like to admit. Takes place in a Canon-ish world, minus the fact that Destiel is Canon.**

"Hello, Dean."

With a soft whoosh, the angel is standing by Dean's side. His coat flutters softly in the wind, flowing behind him like a cloak. Dean is leaning against the Impala, parked near the top of a hill in San Francisco. He and Sam had been working a job here, but Sam had left, all mad about something, and now Dean was drinking himself into oblivion.

"Dean," Cas's deep voice breaks through Dean's stupor, causing him to look up.

"Hey Cas," Dean slurs, "How ya been?"

"I've been alright Dean. Why are you drinking?"

"Cause Sam's a dick. That's why."

"Dean, that's not what you should do."

"Bull. I need to drink."

Cas steps forward, carefully lifting the flask from Dean's hand. Dean steps forward, trying to catch Cas's hand, but he sways drunkenly forward, collapsing into the ground. Sliding the flask into the pocket of his coat, Cas lifts Dean, sliding him into the passenger seat of the Impala. He walks around the driver's door, trying to remember what Dean taught him about driving. He picks the keys up from the seat, turning the key slowly in the ignition. The car purrs, and Castiel smiles. The car reminds him of Dean, the way it seems rough, but it is truly gentle. Cas knows that Dean is the same way.

As Cas pulls the car out of the parking lot, Dean makes a small noise, Cas reaching over to comfort him. The drive is quiet, Cas using all his focus to keep the car on the road. As Cas pulls the Impala into the parking lot of a small motel just outside San Francisco, Dean begins to stir. Cas lays his hand to Dean's forehead, sending him back to sleep. After buying a room, Cas carries Dean inside, the larger man heavy in his arms. Cas lays Dean on the bed, Dean letting out a small noise of protest, pulling Cas down with him.

"Love you Cas," Dean slurs, pulling the surprised angel to his lips.

"Dean I-"

Cas pulls away, breathing heavily.

"Dean, you're drunk."

"Yes I am," Dean smiles, "come here Cas."

Dean's strong arms wrap around Cas again, their lips meeting frantically. Cas gasps, feeling Dean's lips on his neck. The hunter is strong, and Cas is quickly flipped under, Dean straddling his hips; soft lips tracing patterns down his neck. The hunter unbuttons Cas's shirt, hands running frantically down his chest, pausing just over the waist of his jeans. Cas's hand curls into Dean's too short hair, his fingers grasping for any purchase. He guide's the hunters head to between his legs, feeling those full lips trace over his jeans, softly mouthing Cas. Cas tries to resist, quickly giving in to Dean.

The angel lets out a noise, his soft moans driving Dean crazy. The hunter slides Cas's jeans and boxers off his hips, the angel lifting his ass to help Dean. His swollen cock greets Dean, the red tip curving up to Cas's belly. Cas hand forces Dean onto his cock, but Dean resists. Dean lifts his head, his green eyes meeting bright blue ones, both pairs dark with lust. The hunter brings his lips to the angel's chest, tongue flicking over a rock hard nipple. The angels throat pulses, swallowing hard.

"Oh baby boy, I'm gonna make you feel so good. I'm gonna make you scream, and then I'm gonna let you come."

Cas's cock hardens more at the sound of Dean's voice. Dean runs his hands over his angel's naked body.

"Mine," he growls, voice deep and husky, "all mine."

Cas arches his back, straining for any contact with Dean.

"Not yet baby boy," Dean growls.

He sits up, stripping off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his boxers. He then covers his angel's boy with himself, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Cas's tongue presses against his lips, but Dean holds strong, keeping his mouth closed. When Cas lets out a whimper, Dean gives in, opening his mouth. Their tongues dance frantically, Dean quickly dominating Cas. He keeps the pace slow, fully intent on torturing Cas for hours. The slight flush of the angel's cheeks and his breathy moans drive Dean crazy.

The angel's eyes are dark with lust, silently begging Dean for more. The hunter's rough hands run over the angel's chest, making the angel moan.

"Dean, please, more."

"Not yet Cas. Not yet."

"Please," The angel squirms under Dean, trying to get any friction where he needs it most.

Dean gets up, walking away from the bed where Cas's lays. He grabs the small bottle of lube from his coat, right where he always keeps it. Walking back to the bed, Dean sees Cas's eyes go dark with lust, knowing what is going to happen.

"On your stomach."

Dean's voice is deep and rough, and his cock twitches at the sight of Cas lying on the bed, legs spread for him. He growls, kneeling over Cas. He lays a line of kisses down his angel's back, Cas's little whimpers spurring him on. The angel pushes back into Dean, grinding his ass into Dean. Dean moans, pushing Cas down onto the bed. He opens the bottle of lube, covering one of his fingers before sliding it into Cas's tight hole. The angel lets out a whimper, pushing into Dean's hand.

"Gonna torture you baby, gonna make you feel so good you think you're gonna die. Then I'm gonna make you come so hard that baby, you don't walk for a week."

"Please. Please Dean."

"You like that Cas? You like my dirty mouth? You like that?"

Dean runs his lips over Cas's neck, moaning into the angel's thick hair. He slides another finger into Cas, feeling the pleasure course through the angel. He loves how easy it is to make the angel melt like putty for him, how easy it is to make the angel beg. As he slowly pumps his fingers in and out of Cas, he squeezes his cock, wanting to make sure he can wait for Cas. When the angel's moans turn to whimpers, Dean slides in a third finger causing the angel to rock up toward Dean.

"Please Dean. Wanna feel your cock inside me. Wanna have you come inside me," The angel can barely talk, his words punctuated by small whimpers and breathy moans.

"How do you ask Cas? How do you ask for my big cock?"

"Fuck. Fuck me Dean. Fuck me hard."

"There's a good boy," Dean says, removing his fingers from the angel's hole, making him whimper at the loss.

Dean coats his cock in lube, sliding it into the angel. Cas moans at the feeling, rocking his hips into Dean, driving Dean's cock deeper into him. Dean grins, holding the angel's hips down.

"Not yet baby, not yet. Got to make you wait."

Dean thrusts slowly in and out of Cas, pausing whenever he feels the angel tense up, muttering into his ear the whole time. Over and over, Dean brings Cas to the edge, slowly torturing him with the pleasure. When it all become too much to bear, Dean's thrusts speed up, losing control as he gets close to climaxing, his words ceasing.

Cas's moans get louder, begging Dean to fuck him harder. His angel's pleas bring Dean closer, his eyes dark with lust.

"Come for me baby. Come for me now."

Dean's words drive the angel over the edge, and when Cas comes, tightening around Dean it drives Dean over the edge. The two come together, both entirely spent. Dean pulls himself out of Cas, pulling the angel into his arms. The angel curls himself into the hunter, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

As they drift off to sleep, Dean lays a final kiss to his angel's neck, whispering, "I love you."


	2. Remembering Us

****Author's Note****

 **My friend is sitting next to me and she doesn't know that I'm writing Destiel smut. She thinks I'm writing for NaNoWriMo. Oh well.**

 **PM me fanfic requests, and if I know the story I'll write it.**

 **Oh, and I'm looking for someone to edit my stuff, so PM me if you're interested.**

 **Warning: fluff and angst and smut.**

"Who are you? Where are we? What happened?"

"In the bunker. We'll be safe here."

The confusion in Castiel's voice broke Dean, knowing that Castiel truly had no idea. After the witch had put a spell on Cas that made him forget everything, Dean had rushed him back to the bunker. There were still demons and angels after them, and Dean couldn't bear to see Cas get hurt again.

"Who am I? Why don't I know who I am?"

"You name is Castiel," Dean sighed, knowing that he was going to have to help Cas remember, "You are an angel. My name is Dean Winchester. I'm a hunter. We're are in a bunker, where we'll be safe. You got cursed by a witch, and now you don't remember anything."  
"Why am I with you?" The angel's voice was full of confusion.

"We are," Dean hesitated, "friends. My brother and I have helped you, and you've helped us."

"Oh. I see. Well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on. You need rest."

Dean took the angel's hand, guiding him to his bedroom. Sam and Dean had debated whether or not to give Cas his own bedroom, but they knew from experience that when memories came back, it could be painful. Beside, as Cas had put it, he and Dean had, "a more profound bond."

As Dean led his angel to their now shared bedroom, Cas's eyes wandered the bunker.

"This is quite impressive," he said, looking up at the taller man.

"We found it a few months ago, and since no one was using it, we thought we would."

The angel sighed, his eyes following Dean's. He felt some sort of bond to this strange man, a bond he couldn't explain.

"Dean," the angel asked, "Are we friends?"

"Of course Cas."

"Are you sure that we aren't, ah, something more?"

"Just friends," Dean said, his heart breaking at the words. He knew that he couldn't say anything about what their friendship had become in the last months. That was for Cas to relearn.

"Alright Dean. Thank you."

The two entered the small bedroom that Dean had claimed, the walls now lined with guns and weapons. Cas gasped, feeling like he was at home.

"Come on," Dean said, "let's get you some sleep. I have extra clothes you can wear until we take you shopping."

"Thank you Dean."

The angel's voice was deep, giving away the closeness he felt to Dean, a closeness he couldn't quite put a name to. As he took of his trench coat, his fingers began to tremble and he sat down. A wave of emotion washed over him, a single tear running down his cheek. Dean's heart melted, seeing his angel look so lost. The hunter sat next to him, helping Cas slide his trench coat off his shoulders then quickly unbuttoning the angel's blazer. His fingers loosened the blue tie the angel always wore, slipping it over his head. Nimble fingers unbuttoned Cas's plain white shirt, feeling the angel shiver at the hunter's light touch on his chest.

The angel let out a soft sigh, leaning into Dean's touch.

"Come on Cas. Let's get you to bed."

Dean pulled the angel to a standing position, walking over to his dresser and pulling out an old tee-shirt. He hands the tee shirt to Cas, but his hands are shaking so badly that he can't put the tee shirt on. Dean guides the angel's hand above his head, slipping the tee shirt over his head. The angel tries to unbutton his pants, but he can't make his hands work.

Dean looks into the angel's eyes, and Cas gives a slight nod of approval before Dean slides his hands down the other man's chest, quickly unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his hips. The angel lets out a slight moan, rocking his hips into Dean's hands almost imperceptibly. Dean runs his hands over Cas's boxers before stopping himself.

"I'm sorry Cas. I can't do this."

"Right. Because we're just friends."

"Yeah," Dean says, shaking his head, "Just friends."

The angel steps out of his pants, Dean scooting back to give the angel space. He stands up, trailing his eyes over the half-naked angel's body. His perfectly messed up black hair, his bright blue eyes, his slight but muscular figure. The body of an angel, and not just figuratively. The angel gives him a slight smile, and Dean shakes his head. He walks to his dresser again, getting a pair of his most comfortable sweatpants. He gives Cas a look, knowing that there is no way the angel can dress himself. Dean kneels down, sliding the pants over Cas's legs one at a time. He slides them up his angel's legs, running his hands over sensitive skin on the smaller man's hips.

"Dean," Cas sighs, "I think I need to sleep."

"Of course. Come on."

The two walk to the bed, Dean lifting the soft duvet he chose when they found the bunker. The angel crawls under, looking small in the king size bed. Dean tucks the duvet around Cas, smiling at the happy sigh of the angel. He walks to the bathroom connected to his bedroom, splashing cold water on his face. Cas had no memory of the hunter, but somehow he still drove Dean crazy. The way the angel instinctively trusted Dean, letting him dress him and put him to sleep, it turned Dean on like nothing else. He looks down, noting a sizeable tent in his jeans. Sighing, he unzips his jeans, imagining the angel's soft lips over his cock, the angel's soft hands on his hips. It only takes him a moment to come, thick white streams covering the bathroom floor.

He cleans up the bathroom, hiding the evidence of what he's done. After brushing his teeth he returns to his bedroom, smiling at Cas's sleeping figure. He strips down, sliding on a clean pair of boxers and ratty sweatpants. Climbing into bed, Dean pulls his angel to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around the smaller man's body. Together, like that, it only take Dean a moment to fall asleep. Dean wakes in the middle of the night to a small cry from Cas, the angel pulling away from him.

"Cas? Cas, are you alright?"

The hunter's voice is deep from sleep, his eyes showing his worry as he shakes the angel awake. The angel wakes with a start, turning to look at Dean in fear.

"Dean," the angel's voice is shaky, betraying the fear in his voice, "Dean, you–you died. You were stopping the apocalypse, and you died. You died and there was nothing I could do about it."

"No Cas, it was just a dream. It was just a dream. I'm here, and I'm fine."

The angel collapses, burying his face into Dean's bare chest. He lets out a sob, his shoulders shaking. Dean wraps his arms around the angel, pulling the angel closer to him. Laying his head on the angel's, Dean lets out a small sigh. It feels good to be close to Cas again, feeling the angel's steady breath.

"Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"Will you stay awake until I fall asleep?"

"Of course baby," Dean says, feeling the angel smile into his chest.

"I like that," the smile is evident in Cas's voice, "I like it when you call me that."

"You always have," Dean whispers, too soft for the angel to hear.

Dean lays down, pulling the angel onto his chest. He slowly rubs circles on Cas's back, the angel's breathe steady. It takes nearly an hour for Cas to fall asleep, but Dean doesn't mind. It's comforting for him to be close to Cas, close in a way he hasn't been for weeks. Before the witch put a spell on Cas, she had captured him and tortured him for nearly two months. As Dean drifts off to sleep, his last thought is how glad he is that Cas is safe.

The smell of coffee wakes Dean in the morning, the angel's weight gone from his chest. He wakes with a start, jumping out of bed. He runs into the kitchen, the smell of coffee growing stronger. When he enters the kitchen, Cas is sitting at the table, hands wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee. Before him sits a plate of fresh waffles, drizzled with maple syrup.

"Hello Dean."

The angels voice is deep, sending a shiver down Dean's spine.

"Hey Cas, how are you?"

"Good thanks. How are you?"

"Better, now that you're home."

Cas smiles, looking up a Dean with love in his eyes, "I've been remembering things, ever since I got here."

"Cas, what have you been remembering?"

"Just flashes. Moments–with you."

"Moments –what do you mean?"

"Things like," Cas hesitates, "kisses, and, uh, more."

The hunter's eyes darken as he steps toward Cas, "What kind of things?"

Cas's breathing hitches as Dean runs his hands down the other man's chest. Dean smiles, the kind of grin that sends a shiver down Cas's spine, down to other places that don't go unnoticed by Dean. He runs a hand over the other man's crotch, feeling Cas stiffen at his touch.

"Do you like that, baby?"

Cas rocks his hips into Dean hand, moaning a little.

"Please Dean," the angel begs.

"If you tell me what you want, then I'll do it for you."

"You–you had your lips on me-"

The angel is cut off when Dean drops to his knees, sliding Cas's pants and boxers down over the angel's hips. Dean puts his mouth over the tip of Cas's now hard cock, running his tongue over the slit.

"Like this?" the hunter asks, looking up into the angel's dark eyes.

"Yes. And more-"

Dean hollows out his cheeks, taking all of Cas into his mouth. The angel les out a moan, bucking his hips into the hunter's greedy mouth. Dean moans at the taste of his angel and Cas wraps his hands into Dean's too-short hair, moaning along with Dean. It only takes a few minutes for Cas to come, shooting spurts of thick, white liquid down Dean's throat. Dean licks his lips, running his hands over Cas's firm ass. He stands up, bringing his lips to the angel's in a heated kiss. At some point they make their way back to Dean's bedroom, falling onto the bed together.

"What else did you remember Cas?"

"This."

Cas rolls Dean over, running his hands under the other man's shirt. His fingers tweak Dean's nipples, causing him to moan. Cas slides Dean's shirt off, moving down to the hunter's pants. He slides them over Dean's hips, revealing a pair of forest green boxers. Cas lowers his mouth, pressing his lips over the boxers. Dean moans, pressing his hands into the angel's hair. Cas lifts his head, making Dean whimper at the loss of his mouth. He slides Dean's boxers off, taking Dean's erection into his mouth. Cas goes to work, sucking and licking at Dean's cock. Dean thrusts into the angel's mouth making the smaller man gag. When Dean comes, he collapses onto the bed, breathing hard.

The two lay together, both breathing heavily.

"Dean, we aren't just friends are we?"

"No, we aren't."

"Can you tell me, uh, how it happened?"

"Like this," Dean says, pulling the angel upright on the edge of the bed, "We had just gotten home from a hunt, and you were beat up pretty bad. Neither of us trusted you to get through the night, so I brought you to my room. I helped you change, but you were still pretty shaken up. You could find a comfortable way to lay, so we went to sleep like this," Dean pulls Cas down, holding the angel over his chest, "You kept waking up from the pain and from nightmares, so I was holding you pretty tight. After you woke up about a dozen times, I started doing this," Dean lays his lips on the angel's neck, kissing a trail down Cas's neck, "and you stopped waking up. We lay like that for hours, and finally you calmed down. When you woke up, you kissed me."

Cas rolls over, pressing his lips over Dean's, "Like this?"

"Exactly," Dean says, pulling his lips away from the angel's, "and then I did this."

Dean rolls Cas over, pressing their naked bodies together. He kisses every inch of the angel's soft skin, taking his time.

"I love you."

Cas's words fill the still air, making Dean hum in pleasure.

"I love you too."

Dean stretches out, pulling Cas to his chest. They lay together, the angel curled into the hunter's chest. The next morning, when Sam comes back to the hunter, he finds the two laying together, sound asleep.


	3. Dreaming

****Authors Note**

 **Hello lovelies! I'm on a fanfiction writing kick today, so here's another one.**

 **(and yes, I know that it's short, I'm sorry) (please forgive me if this is awful)**

The last job they'd work had taken a toll on Dean. He'd been so tired that when they got back to the bunker, he slept for almost two days straight. After that, Sam had left on a job and Dean was alone at the bunker. He'd been drinking himself into oblivion almost daily, and then sleeping it off. Today was no different. Around noon Dean had had his first drink of whiskey, and since then he'd only kept drinking.

By now, it was nearly 10pm and Dean was quite drunk. He stumbled into his room, promptly passing out on his bed.

 _Cas runs his hands over Dean's chest, his nails making Dean shiver. His hands slip lower, tracing the dip of Dean's hips. Dean moans, pressing his hips into Cas's hand, grinding his hips._

 _"Please, Cas, please."_

 _The angel undoes Dean's belt, undoing the button of his jeans. Sliding his jeans down his hips, Cas admires Dean's body, laying trail of kisses along his hip, hot breath ghosting over Dean's erection. His touch drives Dean insane, practically making Dean whimper, and Dean Winchester does not whimper. Cas smooth hands slid off Dean's boxers, letting Dean's hardness spring free. Cas lowers his mouth, laying a trail of kisses along the tip and along the vein on the underside of Dean's dick. The angel's kisses make Dean moan, begging Cas for more._

 _"Turn over," the angel barks, slapping Dean's firm ass, "now."_

 _Dean rolls onto his stomach, moaning in need. Cas kneels over Dean, kissing the spot behind Dean's ear. Dean can feel Cas's erection pressing into his ass, pressing his hips into the angel's crotch. The weight of Cas leaves Dean body, making him whimper at the loss. Cas walks to the dresser, grabbing a small bottle. Dean moans, realizing what comes next. Cas returns to the bed, removing his clothes with a snap of his fingers. Cas snaps the lid off the bottle, pouring a generous amount of the cool liquid over his fingers. At a moan from Dean, Cas leans down, kissing Dean's back as he runs a finger down his ass, circling Dean's hole. Slowly, Cas pressing his finger into Dean, kissing his shoulders as he presses further in, adding another finger. It makes Dean whimper, bucking his hips in time with the motion of Dean's fingers. Cas moves his fingers, pressing them ever so slightly into the soft spot that makes Dean squirm. Begging for more, Dean twists his fingers into the sheets, writhing on the bed. Cas uses a third finger then, pushing Dean to the brink._

 _"Up," Cas orders, lifting Dean's hips._

 _Dean kneels on the bed, pressing his hips into Cas. Finally, Cas presses into Dean, alternating slow soft thrusts and fast hard thrusts. It drives Dean crazy, pushing him ever further toward the edge. Just before Dean reaches his climax, Cas reaches around Dean, wrapping his fingers around Dean's throbbing dick. Pumping and thrusting at the same time, Dean comes in seconds, collapsing onto the bed._

 _"I love you, Cas."_

 _"I love you too, Dean."_

 _They lay together, Cas's arm draped gently over Dean, their naked bodies pressed together. Dean takes the angel's hand, rubbing slow circles with his thumb. They lay like that for hours, slowly dozing in and out of sleep._

When Dean wakes with his head in pressed against the angel's chest, the angel pressing a kiss to Dean's neck.

"Hello Dean."


	4. Buttons

****Author's Note****

 **So I saw a thing and I had to fic it.**

"Cas?"  
"Your shirt."

Cas glanced down, frowning in confusion, "I don't see the problem."

Dean steps forward, bringing his hands up to angel's neck, buttoning the top two buttons. His hands rest on the collar of Cas's shirt. Their eyes meet, and Dean hands nimbly start to undo Cas's shirt. After a few buttons, Dean's impatience takes over and he rips open Cas's shirt, pulling the angel in by his tie. Their lips meet, and Cas groans slightly. Their bodies press together and Dean wraps his fingers into the hair at the base of his angels neck.

"Too many clothes," Dean growls, pulling Cas's shirt off his shoulders.

Cas's hands fly over Dean's chest, lifting his shirt over his head. They fall onto the bed, Dean pinning Cas below him on the bed.

"Dean? Are you in here?"

Sam turns corner, stepping into Dean's room.

"Oh god."

Dean sits up, turning to face his brother, "His buttons were messed up."

"I'm leaving now."


	5. not a story update

**not a story update**

I'm so, so, so very sorry for disappearing. I was busy, then in a mental place where I couldn't really write. So, I'm back to writing now. However, I've had issues with my account here, and will no longer be updating on . Now, all my stories will be posted & updated on archiveofourown. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I promise that this will be a change for the better.

kisses, r


End file.
